


Offertory

by Tamuril



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: i will add as i go - Freeform, patience is a virtue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril/pseuds/Tamuril
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by my favorite show.
Kudos: 3





	Offertory

**Author's Note:**

> Huge guess if you can guess who this first poem was inspired by. Any thoughts will be greatly appreciated. My updates will be sporadic, since I write as inspiration hits me. Enjoy!

_**The Alchemist's Kitchen** _

Of what stone,  
shall we carve our gods?  
Should the breath  
of life be honeyed sweet?  
  
I would prefer  
the cascading roses,  
The colors wine-dark,  
petals upon a stain-glassed floor.  
  
Life is vibrant  
on the knife's edge;  
Just before Atropos   
severs that mortal thread.  
  
How the unworthy  
blaspheme that sacrament divine!  
Of inferior design  
their wastrel bodies are made.  
  
Like the priest  
performing his religious rites,  
I, the alchemist  
offer proof of transubstantiation.


End file.
